


A Little Fall of Rain

by catiewithac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of the rest of squad, yeah so this is kinda just shameless angst and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiewithac/pseuds/catiewithac
Summary: After the final battle against Zarkon, Lance gets to feel the rain again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katastrophiclee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katastrophiclee/gifts).



> basically just a klance death-fic inspired by A Little Fall of Rain from Les Mis with dashes of Allison's death scene from Teen Wolf  
> Thanks for reading this shortie of a oneshot! Please comment/kudos!

After years of fighting, freeing people from captivity, and becoming a true found family, the final battle had finally come and gone. Of course, it just had to happen back on earth, the home that they hadn’t seen since the very beginning of it all. They managed to steer the combat to the deserts of the southwest United States, not far from the garrison itself, in order to minimize destruction.

By now, humanity must have gained the knowledge about the universe beyond their small system. They evacuated the surrounding areas, except for the brave or perhaps foolish reporters who stayed. The battle lasted several days, and many of the rebels in the army Voltron had managed to amass were lost. In the end, it was the five paladins against Zarkon on the battlefield as Allura and Coran directed everyone else. The brute finally fell in a blaze of light and dust seemed to settle. They exchanged glances, Hunk even letting out a small laugh of relief. It was over.

Keith looked towards Lance, the guy he surprisingly fell in love with during these long years. He couldn’t wait to give him a celebratory kiss. Lance caught his gaze and smirked wearily, hand clutching his stomach. _Wait…_ His other hand dropped his bayard as his smirk disappeared. _No.._

“Lance!” he cried, rushing forward to catch him just as his legs gave out.

They settled on the ground, Keith cradling him in his arms just like in that first week, his head resting on the crook of his elbow. Distantly, he registered that the other paladins had crowded around in panic and it had begun to rain lightly. He pulled off both their helmets and grasped Lance’s hand, revealing the blood simply _covering_ his abdomen. Keith took in a ragged breath and pulled him closer.

“It’s okay,” Lance said, voice hitching but managing to smile nonetheless, “Don’t worry, Keith. I don’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.”

He could only shake his head, barely aware of him beginning to sob.

“You’re here, that’s all I need to know,” he continued, “And you’ll keep me safe, and you’ll keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow.”

Keith couldn’t stop staring at Lance’s face. That smile that made his heart swell, those blue eyes so bright and lively, the cute tiny mole on his cheekbone.

“But you’ll live, Lance,” he cried, “Fuck, you’re gonna live. You ca-,”

“Just hold me now,” he stated, squeezing his hand, “Let it be. Comfort me, please, okay? Hold me like you always do.”

Keith tried to get his crying under control, tried to be the best he could for him. He kissed his hand, the one he’d been grasping so tightly, and a small sob escaped. _This isn’t fair_. He desperately blinked water from his lashes.

“We’re home, Lance,” he told him tenderly, “Back on Earth, just like you’ve been dreaming. You always said you missed the rain.”

“Yeah,” he whispered back, “It’s perfect.”

Keith’s heart ached at the adoration his eyes.

“I love you,” he cried.

They’d only said it a few times so far, both nervous about how strong their feelings seemed to be. Lance smiled at the words.

“I love you too.”

“A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now,” Keith said, repeating Lance’s statement from earlier, “I’m here.”

Lance raised his hand towards Keith’s face weakly. He clutched it, holding it against his cheek as he began to cry in earnest again.

“And rain,” Lance started, voice barely audible.

“And rain,” he echoed softly.

“Will make the flowers…”

“Will make the flowers… grow…”

His hand was limp in his grasp, his blue eyes cold. Keith held his breath and leaned over to kiss his forehead, still warm as always. Sobbing grossly now, he clutched Lance tight, only pausing when Shiro moved forward to gently close his eyes.

Only later did they discover a reporter had caught the whole thing on camera. It was the first time the humans had seen paladins without their helmets on, and the first time the Sanchez family realized that their boy had been alive all this time. Lance was hailed as a hero. Keith only wished he was there for the celebratory parade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god it physically pained me to post something this short but like sometimes you gotta indulge in a small dose of shameless angst amirite also I feel like Lance is a tad ooc but I tried my best to meld the way they talk with the lyrics from the song so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
